


Grantaire

by lesverymiserables



Series: The Cynic [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Art, Depression, M/M, Wine, because I thought it would be better, updated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesverymiserables/pseuds/lesverymiserables
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know this is tagged as E/R but that's because it's a reaction?<br/>I dunno I am bad at these things</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grantaire

he drains another bottle and it smashes on the floor  
his canvas is thrown and paintbrushes snapped  
his nails mark the walls, and drag along the floor  
in pain he retreats  
neither the liquor nor the art can sedate the cynicism in his core


End file.
